Celos
by karin-chan150301
Summary: Toshiro era un celoso de primera, pero obviamente Karin le ganaba por mucho. Participa en la semana de ensayo HK del grupo Universo Hitsukarin.


Celos

Toshiro apretó más la mandíbula en un intento de contener su ira, contó hasta diez más aún sentía las inmensas ganas de matar a ese rubio intento fallido de emo, amante de lo videojuegos.

Estaban en la habitación de su novia, la pelinegra y el rubio sentados en el suelo y él en la cama mientras veía de vez en cuando la pantalla de su celular en un intento de pasar el tiempo.

–¡Gane! –gritó su novia una vez que en el lado de la pantalla que le correspondía al fullbringer aparecieron las palabras "Game Over".

–Tsk, es la primera vez que ganas –murmuró mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

–Da igual, paga –dijo mientras extendía la mano en su dirección.

–Ok –el chico no tardó en sacar unos cuantos billetes de la bolsa de su abrigo los cuales la chica tomó para de inmediato contarlos.

–Falta dinero –señaló mientras fruncía el ceño.

–No sé de qué hablas –el rubio desvió la mirada a la consola portátil que acababa de sacar de su bolsa.

–Esta no era la cantidad que quedamos y tú lo sabes –reclamo la chica con el ceño fruncido.

–Claro que sí –le resto importancia con su tono de voz monótono.

–No

–Sí

–No

–Sí

–Dame mi dinero –gritó antes de lanzarse contra el gamer y tumbarlo en el piso.

Está de más decir que el peliblanco ahora se encontraba debatiendo mentalmente en la mejor de las soluciones, matar al blondo en ese momento o hacerlo cuando su novia no lo viera.

–Karin quítate de encima –demandó el ojo esmeralda mientras ella comenzaba a atracarlo con ¿Cosquillas? Apretó el aparato en su mano, dando gracias a que este no se rompiera pues sabía eso delataría su sentir, aunque nadie lo podía culpar, ¿desde cuando su novia tenía esa clase de tratos con otro chico que no fuera él?

–¡Auch! –regreso a la realidad en cuanto escuchó la queja de la Kurosaki al haberse golpeado contra el suelo, ahora sí tenía pensado matar a ese idiota, pero antes de que siquiera tomará su zanpakuto la chica volvió a reír con ganas mientras mostraba un par de billetes. –Te gané, de nuevo Yukio –se jactó con es sonrisa socarrona.

–Te he dicho que odio que hagas eso –dijo el rubio recobrando la compostura.

–Pues págame todo la próxima vez –el rubio soltó un bufido antes de que la pelinegra se pusiera de pie. –Iré por bocadillos, ¿quieren algo? –ambos negaron.

–Tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana –se despidió el más alto. –Nos vemos capitán enano –agregó con una sonrisa llena de malicia.

Una vena resaltó en la sien del aludido, ¡maldito fullbringer! Debió matarlo aquella vez que tuvo oportunidad.

Sintió un par de labios pegarse a los suyos en un leve roce antes de siquiera poder reclamar algo.

–Lamento que tuvieras que estar encerrado pudiendo hacer algo mejor –dijo en un susurro su novia antes de depositar otro beso.

¿En qué momento había llegado a posarse entre sus piernas? No le importo realmente, la atrajo más a él en un intento de profundizar el contacto ahora que el rubio ya no estaba.

–Ese no es el problema –otro beso –solo que odio el tipo de relación que tienes con el imbécil de Yukio –un beso aún más posesivo que los anteriores.

–Yukio solo es mi mejor amigo, no hay nada de malo en eso –contestó ella mientras esparcía pequeños mimos en la cuello de su novio.

–Es un idiota

–Es mi amigo, incluso desde antes de tu fueras mi novio.

Frunció el ceño –Ese no es motivo para que te le tires encima cada que tienes oportunidad –reclamo mientras la sentía acomodarse en su regazo.

–¿Te molesta que lo haga? –preguntó dando una leve lamida, él asintió mientras soltaba un jadeó. –Pues –y antes de que pudiera procesar las cosas Karin ya le estaba mordiendo el cuello, aunque claro estaba las intenciones de ella no eran seducirlo, sino dejarle en claro que estaba molesta –la próxima vez piénsalo dos veces antes de irte con Momo a quien sabe donde y dejarme botada en tu oficina –reclamó apretando aún más la porción de piel entre sus dientes. –¿Entendiste?

Trago duro ok, admitía que él sentía una ira innegable cuando algún imbécil se le acercaba a SU Karin, en especial si eres ese rubio bueno para nada, pero estaba seguro de que en cuestión de celos, Karin se llevaba los galardones.

Notas de la autora:

1.- Algo corto y confuso, pero espero les guste.

2.-Agradeceré a quienes dejen reviews.3.- Personajes de Tite Kubo, historia mía, sin más me despido, cuidense y sayonara.


End file.
